Some Times the Dark Is the Best Light
by Edward Cullens Girl 4ever 09
Summary: Girlharry! AU 6TH year Persephone Potter is done hiding who she is. She's ready to show the wizarding world just who the Girl-Who-Lived really is. And can Sirius still be a alive? Dark(femharry)! Powerful femharry! Smart femharry! Femharry/TMR(Voldemort)! Most Weasley/Dumbledore Bashings! SS/RL, LM/NM, DM/HG RL/? Lemons eventually
1. Some times the dark is the best light

Summary: Girlharry! AU 6TH year Persephone Potter is done hiding who she is. She's ready to show the wizarding world just who the Girl-Who-Lived really is. And can Sirius still be a alive? Dark(femharry)! Powerful femharry! Smart femharry! Femharry/TMR(Voldemort)! Most Weasley/Dumbledore Bashings! SS/RL, LM/NM, DM/HG

"Speaking"

'Thought'

$Parseltounge$

This is gonna be a dark story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it is all J.K. Rowling. If I did own it Harry would have been a girl married Voldemort and ruled the world**

Persephone Lily Potter was currently sitting in her room at Privet Drive staring out her window, watching the sun come up. She kept thinking about Sirius and getting angrier and angrier with every passing moment. 'Damnit Sirius why couldn't you stay behind for once! Well at least I don't have pretend to agree with the light. Nothing now holds me here anymore. I can easily turn Remus.' She thought sadly but ending on a happy note.

Then she started thinking about Dumblewhore and how she couldn't wait to snuff that twinkle out of his eyes. She knew he was using her and she was nothing but his weapon, he wasn't as good of an actor as he thought. How he fools the masses is beyond her, but it proves her point that most people are just stupid. She sat there in deep thought until there was a banging at her door.

"Girl get up and make breakfast we don't have all day!" Her Aunt Petunia yelled.

'Now that I'm not pretending anymore, I guess I don't have to play nice with the Dursley's' She thought darkly. You see Persephone's been keeping a big secret all these years. She actually has excellent control of her magic and is very smart. She knew early on in her life that something just wasn't right. The sorting hat was right she would have made an excellent Slytherin.

"Freak do you hear me!? I said get the hell up!" Her Aunt yelled again.

'Well time to show them who the real freaks are' Persephone thought as she walked and opened the door.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia" She said cheerfully.

"Freak shut up and go make breakfast." Aunt Petunia said while looking at her niece as if a piece of dirt.

"Uummm, no I don't think so today you're going to make breakfast for me" She said in the same cheerful voice. Her Aunt looked at her like she couldn't believe her niece just told her no, then raised her hand to smack her. But before her hand made it anywhere near her nieces face she was thrown backed and pinned to the wall.

"You just don't get it do you Aunt Petunia the days of making me your slave are over. I let you, your walrus of a husband, and your whale of a son belittle me, beat me, starve me, work me sun up to sun down, and you still wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire. No its time to do things my way now, at least if you want to live." Persephone said in the same cheerful voice but it felt as if the temperature had dropped ten degrees and her eyes where glowing in a sickly green color.

Petunia look at her niece as if seeing her for the first time and it frightened her, she knew her niece was being very serious. She knew she should have made Vernon treated the girl better. But she was not about to let her talk to her like that. "Freak you better stop this right now, you know that freaky school is going to kick you out if you don't. Petunia said so she could scare the girl.

"Oh no dear me what have I done?" Persephone said with fear on her face and in a frightened voice. She held the face for a good fifteen seconds before she burst out laughing. "Yeah that would be true if I didn't use wandless magic or got the trace taken of me in my third year in Hogwarts." She told her Aunt again with the same voice.

You see Dumblewhore really made a mistake giving her that cloak in her first year. Ever since she got it she has been using it to go in the library at night to read in the restriction section. She believed in the equality of all magic even though her own core is dark.

"So Aunt Petunia will we have a problem?"

Her Aunt just shook her head "N-no we don't have a problem"

"Good now let's go downstairs and I will go over the ground rules while your fixing breakfast." She said this as she released her Aunt.

Persephone and her Aunt walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Where Persephone took a seat at the table and told her what she wanted for breakfast.

"Now Aunt Petunia after your done cooking breakfast I want you to call your fat lard husband and you're incompetent son downstairs we have some things to discuss." Persephone said in a tone that she used when she wasn't playing around.

Her Aunt looked as if she wanted to say something but wisely kept her mouth shut. Petunia was at a lost at what to do her niece never acted like this. She wanted to know what changed not because she cared but because it was putting her family in danger, but she was afraid to ask.

Just as her Aunt was putting the food on the table they heard loud thundering coming down the stairs. Only waiting a few moments before Vernon and Dudley Dursley come waddling through the kitchen door. Vernon seeing his wife putting breakfast on the table and his niece sitting down looking as she was about to eat with them his face was turning a red color.

Looking at his niece he yelled "Girl what the hell do you think you're doing?" As he advanced on her only stopping when Petunia yells. "Vernon don't!" But it's too late because he is already on the floor withering and looking to be yelling in pain but with no sound.

Petunia looks at her niece pleading. "Please Persephone let him go please!" Tears starting down her cheeks.

Persephone looking at her Aunt in shock let go the spell. She never heard her Aunt use her name before it was always girl or freak. Dudley finally coming out his shock looks at his cousin and starts yelling at her until Petunia comes over and slaps her hand over his mouth.

"Dudley shut up!" she exclaimed.

Persephone finally coming out her own shock over her Aunts use over her first name looked at Dudley in disgust.

"Dudley it's a new day! Where doing things my way from now on and rule number one is any assault on my person will be handled with extreme consequences. Now that all of you are here we should go over the new house rules." Clapping her hands really loud, startling Vernon who was still getting off the floor.

When Vernon finally made it to his feet he was shaking and twitching and looking at her as if to set her aflame. "G-g-girl w-wh-what d-d-did y-you d-d-do t-to m-me?" He said with a stutter.

"That Uncle Vernon was called the Cruciatus Curse if held long enough it can drive a person insane!" She said gleefully.

"W-w-what i-is t-th-the m-m-meaning o-o-of t-this?" Her Uncle asked still with a stutter.

"Well Uncle let me tell you a little story." Persephone said to her uncle.

End of Chapter one

So what do you think? Should I continue or not?


	2. A little history lesson

Chapter 2: A little history lesson

"Speaking"

'Thought'

$Parseltounge$

This is gonna be a dark story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it is all J.K. Rowling. If I did own it Harry would have been a girl married Voldemort and ruled the world**

_Last Time:__ "__W-w-what i-is t-th-the m-m-meaning o-o-of t-this?" Her Uncle asked still with a stutter._

_"__Well Uncle let me tell you a little story." Persephone said to her uncle._

"Once upon a time there lived a little girl with parents that loved her very much and she had a very happy life. Until one day a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore with twinkling eyes and ridicules robes appears, and tells the girl's parents of a prophecy, a prophecy saying that this little girl is the only one in the whole world that can destroy this evil dark wizard. A wizard by the name of Voldemort, so the family went into hiding until one night on a dark All Hallows Eve their secret hide out was found out, they had been betrayed. Now when Dumbledore arrived to the Potters house, he knew that Voldemort was not gone so he had to make a plan, a plan that revolved around this little girl, but he knew if she grew up in her rightful world she would not be the girl he needs. He wanted a little submissive weak girl who relied on him for everything, he wanted a weapon, wanted a tool, wanted someone easy to manipulate. So he sent her to the only place he knew his wishes could be met her _loving family, _he remembered another little girl who begged and pleaded to come to Hogwarts with her sister but was denied, he heard how her anger and jealousy turned into hate and resentment, he knew she would be the perfect person to raise his weapon. So he dropped the girl on their doorstep with a note and left. And for the next ten years this girl was treated as a _freak_ something they tried to beat out of her, someone unworthy of love, food, clothes, ridiculed, treated as a punching bag, as something less than human. But in spite of all of the challenges she faced still came out on top, just that nobody knew it yet. You see while all of this was happening around and to the girl nobody_ ever_ really paid any attention to her but she was smart, she knew the way her _family_ treated her was wrong, knew that if she ever wanted to get out of that house and away from those people she had to apply herself. So when the girl turned five she discovers just what makes her different, better than her _family _it was the day she discovered her magic. Over the next six years she learned how to control her magic to suit her needs, to do her bidding and she grew stronger and stronger. Then when the girl turned eleven and after much unnecessary hiding and dodging she got a letter saying she was going to a school with people just like her and for once she didn't feel so alone. But she still knew that something was not right especially after the nice giant that came to get her told her that she was a very famous girl in their world, even more so after he went on and on about how great a certain headmaster was, and defiantly after he told how evil a certain house was and that all evil witches and wizards came from that house. Yes the girl knew something wasn't right, but that also told her what role she had to play and a new mask to wear, the little golden girl. And while that made her mad she knew she would not have to play her role forever. So the girl went off to school, went into her parent's house, made all the right friends, hated all the right people, and did everything that was expected of her. Then at the end of the girl's third year something changed she met a man by the name of Sirius Black and found out he was her Godfather, that he wanted to take her away and that he loved her and wanted to take care of her. She was so very happy finally to get away from her _family_ but it seems fate was still being unfair to her because she could not go with him, for the real betrayer escaped them that night and Sirius had to go back to being on the run, he was said to have betrayed her parents the night of their deaths, but that was wrong he was framed and threw in the wizarding prison known as Azkaban without so much as a trial. So for almost two years she continued to play her role but this time she was _really _playing it, this time she shaping this mask into the person would always be. Finally she had someone that loved her for her and she wasn't about to let that go, so she gave up on ever dropping her mask. That was until her reason for being that person, the perfect little golden girl was gone forever. Yes her beloved Godfather died leaving her again all alone. And now begins a brand new chapter in the story of Persephone Lily Potter the Girl-Who-Lived." Persephone finished her story with her _family_ looking at her in shock. Surprisingly the first person to come out of their shock was Dudley.

"Is this all true" he said in a whisper.

"Of course it's all true idiot! That's why this is happening now." She said with a huff and an eye roll.

"So you are saying that Dumbledore planned to leave you here from the beginning!" Petunia screeched.

"What do you mean?"

"When that horrible man left you here that night and I found you in the morning, the letter he said he would find somebody to take you that it was temporary."

"Well then yeah he lied he was just using you like he has me." Persephone said with a sneer.

Vernon coming out of his shock last saw the sneer directed at his wife and decided it was the perfect moment to open his large mouth.

"Don't you dare talk to my wife that way you ungrateful brat."

"I see you still need to learn how to talk to your betters." She said while looking at her Uncle and watching as he broke out in painful boils.

A/N Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows.

So what did you think was her background good enough? She didn't give the Dursley's anything like what happened in school but just how her story effected them. You can assume that everything happened in the canon just how it was at least for her adventures. There will be flashbacks or things that I put in there that happened remember she has to have some tricks up her sleeves lol.

Please review and thanks


End file.
